vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gray Boy
] Summary The Gray Boy was one of the founding members of the Slaughterhouse Nine, a team of highly dangerous supervillains and an S-class threat. Granted his powers by Cauldron, he became one of the most feared and infamous villains to ever exist before he was killed by Glaistig Uaine. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Nicholas, the Gray Boy Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown (His powers keep him physically a child) Gender: Male Classification: Parahuman Powers and Abilities: Time Manipulation (He can trap opponents in time loops of varying lengths, and he can injure them in these loops to make their pain loop for effectively endlessly; he cannot deactivate these loops and they last for thousands of yearsSting 26.6. His power also reverses time to when he first got his powers constantly, healing lethal woundsInterlude 26b), Limited Power Nullification (His loops also act as a 'well' that keeps powers trapped withinInterlude 26a), Longevity (Due to his loop constantly resetting him to the age he gained his powers, he's effectively immortal until his Shard runs out of power) Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Peak Human (Can react to other Parahumans and tag Jack Slash. Caught thrown darts mid-airInterlude 26.b) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Presumably only limited by the longevity of his shard, given his power. Range: His ability is based on line of sight, although he can "guess" with his ability when he can't seeInterlude 26b Standard Equipment: A pocket knife. Intelligence: The Gray Boy is dangerous, unstable, and uncontrollable, and makes good use of his extremely effective ability to manipulate, intimidate, and harm othersInterlude 25.x. However, in his original life, he lacked some skills, such as the knowledge to use a computer - his clone had such knowledge filled in by the memories of a child. When he first became conscious after being cloned, he instantly knew Bonesaw's name and that she was plotting against themInterlude 25.x. Weaknesses: Glastig Uaine was capable of killing him due to cutting off his connection to his Shard Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Looping:' The Gray Boy has the ability to create stationary time loops, which can be used to loop an area of around 5 feet across and 8 feet high, though he was able to loop a 10 foot tall wall of air. These loops cannot be entered by anyone but the Gray Boy, effectively acting as walls, and enemies caught in them will loop over and over again, with each loop's length depending on the Gray Boy's will. The Gray Boy can make these loops torturous by hurting an opponent in the loop, causing their pain to constantly repeat over and over again. The Gray Boy cannot stop his loops and they can last for thousands of years. This power also has a defensive application, reversing time to prevent any harm or change from befalling the Gray Boy. This has rendered him immortal, as it continuously returns him to his youth, reversing any injuries, even lethal ones, making him extremely difficult to kill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Enrico Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Pucci's Profile References }} Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Criminals Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 10